The Wrestling Classic (joel3736 PPV)
The Wrestling Classic was an MFWC Wrestling special pay-per-view, that occurred on Sunday October 28, 2018. It was billed as the most important event of the year for MFWC Wrestling, being the equivalent to their World Cup or Superbowl. The main event featured an MFWC Wrestling Championship match between the champion, "the Professor" Adrian Leon and the challenger, "the Total Package" Caleb Parker. It was an event that eminated from Milwaukee, WI. Wrestling Card Pre-Show Tag Team Attraction- The Tropicana Boys vs. The Industry The night began with a special tag team attraction between 2 tag teams that had had a rivalry going on in recent weeks between the two teams. Representing the Industry were normal tag team partners, Joey Hollywood and Jimmy Broadway, in recent weeks it had been Bradyen Clarke and Kyle Glenn as a tag team against the Tropicana Boys. The smaller Joey Hollywood started for his team vs. the uber muscular Bradley Fizer. After some early offense by Hollywood, Fizer was able to nuetralize his opponent's high flying style and make frequent tags to partner, Leo Whitehurst as they continued to work on Joey Hollywood until Leo Whitehurst was able to finish him off with his finishing maneuver for the victory. Winners: The Tropicana Boys Selena Silva, Dani Dynamite, & Jamie vs. Alexia Paul, The Great Kaiva, & Megan Dixon This contest saw a lot of action between 6 women that love to fly around the ring and use the entire surface area. It started out with Selena Silva and Alexia Paul as they went back and forth before the other four women got involved. Dynamite, Silva, and Jamie were able to eventually isolate The Great Kaiva and leveled her with several high damage maneuvers before she tagged in Alexia Paul. The match ended with one Dynamite Kick to Alexia Paul, delivered by the red-hot Dani Dynamite for the 1-2-3. Winners: Selena Silva, Dani Dynamite, & Jamie Captain Jack vs. Elijah Carter Captain Jack faced off with the former Olympic Gold Medalist of MFWC Wrestling, Elijah Carter. After suffering a number of viscous suplexes and slams from the "Suplex God", Captain Jack caught Elijah Carter coming back into the ring and nailed him with the Anchor Drop and his finisher, the Ship Wreck for the 1-2-3. Winner: Captain Jack. MFWC Classic Wrestling Championship- The Big Dog© vs. The Navajo Warrior This ended up being a possible match of the year candidate. This feud had been going on since late July, with the Big Dog seemingly getting the upper hand in each encounter, as the Navajo Warrior had yet to pin the Big Dog and even took the Classic Wrestling Championship from his adversary at Wrestle Fest in August. The action started off fast with both competitors picking up where they left off, with The Big Dog gaining the early advantage landing several slams, until the Navajo Warrior came back with a GTS, followed by a chest kick. The action continued to go back and forth until The Big Dog landed his first of four Pit Busters, getting a two count. The Big Dog would later landed two more Uranage Slams and two additional Pit Busters that would only get a two count. The Big Dog, getting frustrated continued to work on the back of the Navajo Warrior, who would reverse a slam and land his finisher, the Navajo Kick, but the Big Dog kicked out just before three, preserving his title. The Big Dog then reversed a punch, landed another Uranage Slam and ended it with a fourth Pit Buster to preserve the victory. Winner: AND STILL MFWC CLASSIC WRESTLING CHAMPION, THE BIG DOG!!!! Gavin Wolf vs. Tyson Steele Another great match on the card. Back and forth action between these two rivals whom have been going at it since Wrestle Fest, in August. After Gavin Wolf opened up Tyson Steele's forehead, Steele came back with a Steel Cut DDT for the win. Winner: Tyson Steele Rex Corona vs. Mystery Opponent Rex Corona came out to challenge any opponent in the back. The man to answer the challenge turned out to be none other than former rival, Captain Jack. The match while short, given Captain Jack's earlier match and likely fatigue, proved to be very good and well paced. Captain Jack had his Ship Wreck finisher reversed into the Final Countdown finishing maneuver of Rex Corona's for the 1-2-3. Winner: Rex Corona MFWC Women's Wrestling Championship- Elena Hart© vs. Monica Gomez This rivalry dates back to the inaugural MFWC Wrestling Event, Spring Stampede in March, when we crowned our first ever MFWC Women's Wrestling Champion, where Monica Gomez made it to the finals only to be beaten by a completely rested Elena Hart for the first ever championship. Since then Monica Gomez has set her eyes on revenge and getting that coveted MFWC Women's Wrestling championship. Elena Hart and Monica Gomez started by feeling each other out, reversal after reversal, saw an early stalemate. Monica Gomez landed several high spots but was only able to get a 2 count after each one. The match ended as Elena Hart landed a spinebuster, reversing a suplex, and putting Gomez in her patented sharpshooter hold for the submission victory. Winner: AND STILL MFWC WOMEN'S WRESTLING CHAMPION, ELENA HART!!!! MFWC Wrestling Championship- Adrian Leon© vs. Caleb Parker After winning a fatal 4-way match with Tyson Steele, Captain Jack, and Gavin Wolf, to crown a new number one contender to the MFWC Wrestling Championship, Caleb Parker finally received his first MFWC Wrestling championship match against "the Professor" Adrian Leon. The match started out with the Greek Juggernaut out wrestling the former amateur wrestling star, Parker. But before long, Caleb Parker would turn the tables, landing many high spots before hitting his patented Star Spangled Slam for the 1-2-3 and the NEW CHAMPION IS CROWNED TO END THE SHOW!!!! Winner: AND NEW MFWC WRESTLING CHAMPION, CALEB PARKER!!!!